Ep O1 is Spoofed
by FillesRouge
Summary: Mwa hah hah hah. I spoofed episode 1!!


EDITOR'S NOTE: Wow. People think I'm funny. That's amazing. I think it's funny to go into profiles and see   
how many people saved your story as favorites. I seriously was rolling on the floor laughing. But the funniest  
part is the guy who pointed out that they're not bobcats. I feel seriously sorry for that guy. Either he watches  
WAY too much Gundam Wing, or watches WAY too much Discovery Channel. So whoever you are, this one's   
for you. That's right. I'm dedicating a story some guy I can't even remember. Mister, you are one true otaku.  
Or maybe you're a chick. I seriously can't remember. Whatever. This one goes out to the scary otaku.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
1: Announcer: Blah blah blah blah blah.. and soon the World Military Alliance (or whatev) ceases control of the  
colonies in the name of the moon...er, I mean, justice..  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
2: Zechs: How many can this craft catch up with?  
  
Soldier 1: Just one. The one headed to Eastern Eurasia.  
  
Zechs: Eurasia? What the hell is taht? One of those puny ass Middle East countries? Speaking of East..  
wanna get some Chinese food? That sounds a hell of a lot better than chasing some stupid spacecraft.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
3: Hiiro: Will commence operations in 7 minutes....  
  
Screen in Gundam: (pops on) Time for Tellytubbies..Time for Tellytubbies..  
  
Hiiro: Aw shit, Tellytubbies are on, I can complete this mission later.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
4: Relena: Father, next time you go out to space, try and leave your credit card with me.  
  
ED: Not funny, was it? Damn u American Express...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
5: Soldier 2: He's entered the atmosphere. We'll follow.  
  
Soldier 1: That reminds me of this one song...  
  
Zechs, Soldier 1 + 2: (start singing "Drops of Jupiter")  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
6: Zechs: Is he trying to commit suicide?  
  
Soldier 2: Well, duh..That's Hiiro Yuy, doesn't he always?  
  
Soldier 1: (in gay voice) That silly billy!  
  
Zechs and Soldier 2: (look at Soldier 1 funny)  
  
Soldier 1: What?!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
7: Soldier 2: Lieutenant Zechs, what is this?   
  
Zechs: Why, it looks like yo MAMA!! (inside joke to Kia Geneva)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
8: Zechs: Is Leo ready for use?  
  
Soldier 1: Yeah, but it's the 26th, and now is the peak time for Aries, unless your mom is an Aquarius, because  
Venus is in retrograde. It'd be healthiest to go with Virgo.  
  
Zechs: What the hell? I sware to god you're on crack dude.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
9:   
Heero: (laughing insanely)  
  
Zechs: What is so damn funny?  
  
Heero: (holds up the infamous pic of a caterpillar humping a french fry, and the french fry says, "Knock it off  
asshole, I'm a french fry!!"  
  
Zechs: (laughs)  
  
Soldier 1: (giggles in a little schoolgirl voice)  
  
Zechs: DUDE! What is your problem?! I sware I'm gonna send you to Amityville!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
10:Press: (interrogating Vice Foreign Minsiter Dorallyn -or however the hell you spell it..) What kind of outcome  
can you predict?  
  
Dorallyn: (eyes falsh in an evil-like manner, glowing red and stuff) I PREDICT YOUR DEATH, WEAKLING!!  
(falls into a trance)  
  
Relena: DADDY!! You are like, so, embarassing!! (flashes her new manicure to the camera)  
  
Dorallyn: (flips off the camera)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
11: Zechs: Gundams are on Earth..  
  
Trieze: OHMIGAWD!! (yells it really loud in a girly voice)  
  
Audience and cast: (stare at Treize)  
  
Treize: (stands up) I'm sorry, I, uh, (makes up excuse) ...smudged my eyeshadow...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
12:   
Guy: Alright, onto our main agenda, which is...  
  
(Loud Snoring is heard)  
  
Guy: Alright, WHO THE F*CK IS SLEEPING!!  
  
Trieze: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Guy: Treize...(pokes Trieze with a ruler) Treize....(jabs him really hardly in the side with a ruler)  
  
Treize: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (gives the old guys in the room a heart  
attack)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
13:   
Soldier: Are we under attack?  
  
Other Soldier: No, that's just Duo cooking again...  
  
Hilde: (beats Duo with a spatula and cleans up the mess)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
14:  
  
Duo: This is Duo here. I've destroyed the main monitor, now I have to slice my way out of this batter, er, battle.  
mmmmmmmmmmm..cake...(walks off to get cake)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
15:  
  
Wufei: My name's, chicka chicka, Wufei Shady!  
  
Duo: Shut up, dumbf*ck!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
16:   
Zechs: There are 5 altogether..  
  
Soldier: 5? There are 5 Gundams?  
  
Other Soldier: Yep. (flips page in Learn 2 Count book) And SIX KITTIES!!  
  
Zechs: One..two..three.five...six..four..eight... DAMMIT!! We ALL can't go at your pace!!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
17:   
Relena: Hey! That's him!  
  
Classmate: Who? Your boyfriend? Relena's got a boyfriend..Relena's got a boyfriend..  
  
Relena: (pulls out gun and shoots classmate) F*ck peace, the world's better off without him.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
EDITOR'S NOTE: That's it this time. Please R+R!! Should I right more? Rock on peeps!! 


End file.
